A cruel and childish looking weapon
by i love you dritbag
Summary: What if before he had met Raphtalia he had met the abandon spinel and used her literally as his (sword). if he can use the orange balloons then why can,t he user her. while they slowly open up to each other or will both spinels body and Naofumi heart ever move again?
1. Chapter 1

() thinking bubbles.

(this is the deepest part of the forest) the shield hero wonder to himself as he traversed deeper thought the ocean of trees.

The plantation had change as walked turning in to more jungle.

Other adventures couldn't go in these parts because their was a slow acting poison in the air that took the shape of a fog.

Unlike poison status this one can make your HP go below the zero and kill you, it couldn't be block but the damage hardly does anything.

His shield gave him the ability to nullify damage if it was small enough like how he did whit his orange balloon.

Significantly stronger adventurous could go into this part but they had no reason to, no Monster could live here and there wasn't any point of Guild to quest anything around here.

There wasn't anything else except him and the plants that live here.

Eventually he would find something.

apron the earth of the forest their was a marble square floor made out of tile covered in moss and vines.

But what really stood out was the clear crystal gem like structure in the middle of the tiles.

Even covered in ivory and plants it stood out like a sore thumb with its clean crystal blue shine.

(did someone forget this here) he asked himself as he went to observe the marble tapestry.

He thought it could of be some historical structure that was abandoned after status effect or when the wave happened.

Slowly he approved the crystal stage hoping that their might be a few stay shards to add to his shield.

"nothing" he spoke to himself somewhat disappointed.

He knew that the stronger or more valuable the material is the more power his shield got form them but obtaining them is the difficult part.

This (pad) if you could even call it that was definitely worth something.

Finding that their were no shards he wonder if he could pry it off the ground and absorbed parts of it in by one.

He knew he couldn't use any weapons but the rule was a longs as he didn't intend to use it as a weapon its fine.

Maybe he could find a pick axe but he had none.

For curiosity sake he stepped in the pedestal to see if it leaned in any direction so he could pull it off, unknown to him the green he had on his shield started to glow.

The alter stage below him started the glow and made a humming sound like the starting noise of a Computer turning on.

"What Th-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was cut off by the warp pad activating sending him elsewhere.

Xxx

far out into space and isolated from other Masters of lands or planets there was a single structure that alone stood their standing the passage of time.

The warp pad although old still worked and would activated brining somebody here, the light would come form the depth of space hitting the pad and would reveal the from of Naofumi Iwatmi.

The Shield hero was on his arms and knees and was slowly panting trying to regain his breath on all fours.

"What the hell" he eventually managed to save for a long breaths of air visible of anyone was around him, it wasn't the force of flying across what look like deep space and landing in what he assumed to be a outer space platform but more the shock of moving that fast.

After a recollecting himself he would stand up and try to figure out where he was.

The floor was made out of marble in a temple like fashion while he presumed he was standing on the top of by the stairs that that led down and a plaza area whit marvel pillars.

Moose had covered most of the plaza and ivory had clawed up the structure and grass and weeds had grown in between the floor uplifting the tiles, alga had completely raided a small pond and lily pads were blooming whit flowers.

It look it has been forgotten by time.

The accused shield carefully walled down the Steps form the temple getting closers to the abandoned jungle to explore.

He wonder why he was even bother searching the forgotten area since it has no benefit, did he still have a sense of adventure in him and to find exciting prospects.

He hated the idea that he could be anything like those idiots.

His fist tighten.

( I'm leaving, this is just a waste of time) he quietly took to himself as he turned around.

Until he noticed something.

What look like a pink statue of seven year girl whit her buns of hair shaped like hearts and a heart-shaped gem in her chest.

The statue looked like it was about to come to life any moment but the roots going around her legs prove that she wasn't real.

Naofumi have no real taste in art, not anymore.

But the gem she had was quite admirable.

The Shield hero checked if anyone is behind him or if there were any places someone could be watching him from afar.

When he realise there was no one he was satisfied.

"good".

cautiously walking towards the pink statue he held out his right hand and open the pouch he had his belt with his left.

He still felt like the statue was going to move, he looked into the eyes of the figure and to him it looks like a real thing.

He was no longer in his own world and so expressive forms of art like this which probably involve magic were of course going to seem foreign to him.

It was quite smaller to him coming to about his waist so he had to bend down on own knee to get a better look.

His entire right hand now had the gem against his palm as he twisted it to break it off.

Most people are wary of statues and keep a eye on them just encase it somehow came to life.

It was a primal and illogical fear that a lot of people had like being afraid of the dark.

So when he saw the eyes of the face move in his direction and stare at him it was very off putting.

Suddenly whit all the force he had in his legs he jumped back off as far as he could and used his legendary weapon.

"Change shield"! he shouted out as his Naofumi regularly bass shield changed to a orange whit the same green gem in the middle.

This was the orange balloon shield that granted him + 2 defences, he got it by killing many orange balloons and feeding the remains in the shield.

For a while he just stood their waiting for it to make the first strike and move even the smallest bit.

After a while he slowly approached the creature again and waved his hands in front of its eyes to see if they would follow.

No response.

Checking the status screen menu he saw how much power she had

Name:?

HP:?

Level:?

Is she broken.

He wounded if this was not a monster that randomly appeared and re-spawned but instead a man made creature that was defective and left here.

It had to be made because if it wasn't then it would show up in his data bass.

If it was made then it might not give him any XP.

That left him whit only one option.

He grasped the statue by the feet and pulled it of the ground snapping the roots and vines whit force, he then hoisted the creature on his shoulder like she was a axe.

(She be more valuable if she still alive, I could maybe use her as a circus attraction) Naofumi contemplated as he walked back to the alter.

Even without her moving he could somehow tell that she felt against the idea of being carried.

Not that he cared.

But in his screen something popped up on his left that he thought something he would never see ever again.

**A NEW MEMBER SPINEL HAS BEEN ADDED TO YOUR PARTY. **

The writing appeared only to him in bold text.

He looked once again to the creature know as spine,(you can make someone a party member even if it's not voluntary) he made a note to remember that.

He highly doubted that she could be of any use without the ability to move but maybe he could use her like weapon like the orange balloons.

A cruel and childish looking weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

A cruel weapon 2.

A this will be a cruel childish looking weapon weapon.

Naofumi iwatmi reminded himself as he held the creature know as a Spinel in his hand.

He held on to her right leg whit his right hand holding her below his waist like she was a baseball bat, which she basically was.

He called it a "her" because of her name sounding feminine and the oblivious way that she was designed and her clothing.

This things was some sort of golem or something man made because if it wasn't then their was no way that she wouldn't have her own name, HP or have no level.

(it Couldn't be any thing but a girl)

His grip on her tighten.

Whatever gender it was if it had one didn't matter but he did find it confrontation that she didn't talk.

And the idea of using her as a weapon was a certainly a nice thought.

He had used other monsters as weapons before, but the restrictions took affect the second the monster died, weapon is a vague term since you can almost use any thing as a weapon.

Stick, rocks, kitchen supplies and just about anything you can get you hand on, but he guessed since he could use her it meant that restrictions didn't work on living beings.

After walking for what he roughly thought was just over a hour he came back to the same field in Melomach he hated so much.

The plan war simple.

Use the golem as a weapon while she was still alive and when she was dead collects the drops form monster and her.

He went back in to filed and he was hoping to come across any monster that might be daring enough to face him.

It would probably take some time before that she would die either whit a explosion or blood or just blow up like the other balloons around here.

He didn't know many hits she could take.

But he wanted to find out.

(rustle)

Form the right of him he heard the sound of a Bush moving and soon a orange balloon jumped up ready to attack him.

What great timing.

Form his back he griped the (spinel) and pulled her out like she was a sword, one whit tow handles and no edges but he couldn't afford to be picky.

It was just a orange balloon on its own and even if their was a hole party of them they would never be able to hurt him.

The shield grated him a base state of 40 defence, literally four times the amount of other ones, but his offensive powers where nearly no existent.

Predicted the orange balloon jumped in the air using his elastic body and open his jaw wide attempting to kill him.

Like he was playing a game he would some times at do back home he took a stance whit her behind his back and used her to send the monster flying in to the sky.

He could almost her the sound affect.

The monster no surprise lived his or rather their attack and would bounce a couple of times in the ground.

It's teeth would bear themselves for a second before bouncing his way to attack once again.

He noticed that this world did had game elements but the monster all had basic AI.

To the monsters credit it seemed to learn form his past mistakes and attempt to attack him form a lower angel.

He would have to improvise.

As soon as it got closer to his foot not even needing help he kicked the small monster away from him.

He expect that's the monster would try to change its tactic once again but after for form tries of the same thing he had enough and decided to kill it.

Raising her above his head he prepared to deal the finishing blo-

"epp"

The forced shield hero heard the cry of someone next to him.

His paranoid instincts taking over assume that someone had snuck up behind him to attack him form the back rather then a monster.

For the first time in a while he used a weapon to defend himself and for the purpose of hurting someone else.

He took a sick satisfaction in defying the Holy weapon that was supposed to grate him recognition but only gave him suffering in the end.

Taking a wild shot he swung the royal diamond jester as a short sword only to hit empty air, moving frantically he checked all around him holding tightly to his reluctant panther.

The Shield hero handle her like he was of part of his body whit suspicion and fury.

(where are they)

He grit his Teeth

(did that bicth princes do something again)

He may not have any experience whit a weapon but he handle it well enough as a club to defend himself.

(chop chop)

The sound of something nibbling broke his attention when he relished where it was coming from.

On his unwilling panther had accidentally gotten a orange balloon attached to her head.

The little tangerine creature must have snuck up on him whirl he was busy whit the other and bite Spinel since she was another life-form.

It was pretty obviously that it would attack anyone but since he had no experience having a panther it never occur to him.

Not a real panther.

The balloon was removed form the gems head and even thought she didn't move her face he knew that it hurt she had lost HP by the bar.

Even a little bit of damage could affect the amount of monster he could fight to gain any sort of head way in this would.

One less monster could mean being one level to short to defend himself.

One less drop means one less shield that could save his life, and less money meant that he wouldn't be able to buy equipment he needed.

But that wasn't what worried him.

He knew all the monster in the area and not a single one of the made a noise like that.

Whit a heavy amount of suspicion he brought The head of spinel to his eye level.

Perhaps nether of them were aware or didn't care, the tension in the atmosphere became a lot thicker.

He narrowed his eyes before talking "you can talk"?

He could see fell the light gust of air coming from the wind and her breath by being so close to her.

The twigs that were in Spinel hair had some what dug themselves because of the wind in space.

"you can talk can't you"?

If a normal person were see a talking to a inanimate object one would assume that he had gone crazy.

A spinel black button eyes stared in to his he could see his own reflection in them.

(what are the chances that she is tricking me)

(is this all some kind of act)

(when i went in to the garden was it all some kind of trap)

(was that BICTH response able)

Deciding the future of possible her life he violently shake to get out information.

For once she moved

Spinel either in a stroke of genius or stupidity let her right eyes fall to the force of gravity.

Her right purple was doing the impossible now stating at the bottom of the floor while the other one stayed perfectly in the center.

Giving her a wired lazy eye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took him a moment to process what just happened.

Thinking that she had the intelligence or The connections to the royal family to ever formulated a plan against him was unlikely.

He didn't even know if she had the ability to talk.

If the fangs of anything suddenly managed to bite you then it would be natural their let out a sound. He put her though a hole that his hood had. gotten form a rough adventure attack who thought that he was a easy target,it conveniently fit her.

Now the gem was stuck in his hand upside like he did before hand.

He would let her watch his back.

But That didn't mean he would trust her.


End file.
